


'Tis The Season

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Stargate Atlantis RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-25
Updated: 2006-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 07:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1637957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story by Amatia</p><p>It's a secret mission. For beer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Tis The Season

**Author's Note:**

> Written for cher

 

 

Joe wasn't sure he'd ever seen this many people crammed onto the gate room set before, moving and flowing and mingling. Nearly everyone was drunk, which meant they were all trying to talk louder than the person next to them, which meant the place was a cacophonic mess.

He finished his latest beer and leaned against the railing. "Joint cast Christmas party. Bet the producers are regretting this one," he said to no one in particular.

"Joe!" someone shouted over the crowd, and he looked, but there were so many people. Then his eyes landed on Torri, in the brightest red sweater he'd ever seen, ducking and weaving with two glasses in her hands. She managed to press one into his hand before being swept away by Paul and whatever conversation they'd been interrupted in the middle of earlier. "I'll find you again later!" she hollered over her shoulder.

"That woman is drunk off her ass," came a voice to his right, and he looked up just in time for David to collide with him, knocking him sideways and spilling half of whatever Torri had just handed him. "Sorry."

"I think you might be a little drunk, too." Joe righted himself and figured someone else would clean up the spill. Not to mention the napkins were all the way across the set. Very far just for napkins. "Where's Jane?"

"With her folks. Where's Kath?"

"Home with the kids."

David straightened his Santa hat and clinked his glass to Joe's. "Too free booze!"

"I'll drink to that," he replied, and downed what was left. "Ohgod," he coughed, when he could breathe again. "Jesus, she's trying to kill me!"

David laughed and slung his arm around Joe's shoulders. "Possibly," he said in a contemplative voice, and Joe laughed. "I guess you should be glad I caused you to spill most of it. Some of it."

"I guess."

"Here," David said, and poured half his beer into the glass. "Merry Christmas. Don't say I never get you anything."

Joe rolled his eyes. "Thanks, I think. What's with the hat?"

"It's Christmas?" David offered, and Joe squinted at him. "Fine. Amanda made me. And now I think she's going to sell the photographs on eBay."

"Well, she should make a lot of money off that venture," Joe replied solemnly. "After all, you are... awesome."

David glared at him. "I'm taking my beer back," he threatened, and Joe mock-clutched at the glass. David jostled his shoulder again, and Joe shoved back, and they went back and forth, grinning stupidly at each other, until Rachel came over and elbowed Joe in the side.

"David started it," he told her.

"Boys," she huffed, but he could tell she was trying not to laugh.

David gave her what Joe knew was his best and most winning smile. "You're small. Can you get to the beer for us?"

Rachel opened her mouth to say something that Joe figured wouldn't be very nice, but just then, Jason appeared out of nowhere, grabbed her hand and pulled her away, talking and gesturing something about his Christmas tree the whole time.

"Nice plan," he said to David. "We'll never get beer this way. Come on." He clasped David's hand and they wove their way around clusters of people.

Halfway there, Joe stopped. David ran into his back, and clutched at his shoulder. "What?"

"People lined up for cake," Joe whispered at him, and then wondered why he was whispering. David was warm against his back. It was nice. Whatever liquor Torri had given him was probably illegal in Canada. "It's like... a blockade."

"I need beer," David whispered back. "Can we go around?"

"Maybe. Let's try."

They went left, trying to find the end of the cake line. It ended in a wall. "Beer shouldn't be so hard," Joe muttered, and shoved straight through the line, pulling David along with him. "Finally!" He hoped the kegs weren't empty.

Then David wobbled against him, clutching. The cake line had moved a little, and someone had bumped into him from behind. Joe put his free hand on the wall to stop any sort of falling motion that could possibly occur. Getting trampled by people waiting for cake at the cast Christmas party was not on his to-do list this year. David continued to clutch, trying to regain his balance, and they wound up shoved against the wall, smushed together.

David smiled at him. "Hi."

Joe smiled back. "Hi."

"There's too many people in this room."

"I know."

"It's got to be a fire hazard."

He rubbed at an imaginary spot on David's shoulder. Yes. Warm. And Torri was definitely trying to kill him. "Uh-huh. But now we're pretty close to the beer."

"I know."

"Might not be safe to move yet, though. Should we just stand here a little longer?"

David's fingers flexed on his waist. "Okay."

Joe smiled again. "Okay."

 


End file.
